Demonic story
by sora3221
Summary: This girl named Lydia who is like the granddaughter of Lucifer, and she gets punished for disobeying him, so she is punished to spend her immortal life stuck on earth. Her mother-Gemory(Lilith's sister) gives Lydia two protecters, twins who are also demons stuck on earth. She meets a prophet who has an idea of how to send her home


"My queen, don't you think we should set up camp? We have been walking all day and night." Said Lucas. Lydia looked at Lucas and then Vincent, "I tell you when it is time to rest, you are my guards and I your queen, do not forget your place. Now keep walking." She pushed her long red hair out of her face and walked several more steps until she came across a dirt path. Lydia contemplated walking in the grass, or going on the road, to wherever it leads. "I want to visit the next village, and get some rest in a actual bed. She said out loud. Don't you think they will remember what you did in the city a few days ago?" Vincent had said.

Lydia smiled at her guards and snapped her fingers, she began to shrink from her comfortable five foot six to a measly five foot nothing, and her hair changed from long red hair that mimicked fire to the bland color of hay, on a bun on her head. "They wont know its me, you moron. Now your sure that you didn't show your face in Vactor right?" Both guys just nodded at her in agreement. "Fine, I do not want to destroy this town until we are rested, so for now on just call me Maribelle." She smiled.

Lydia turned to walk on the road, followed by her two loyals. She thought about what exactly had happened in the other town:

Walking along the trail a mile from the small farming town of Vactor just before midnight, Lydia knew better than to be unprepared, she cast her hand in front of her, to cast a bright light to show her way. Suddenly a rustle of leaves to her right made her jump. "Why am I acting afraid?" she whispered. She quickly went over to where the noise was, only to see a small brown rabbit as the culprit. "You insignificant creature" she said and in that moment raised her hand and fire danced on her skin, she knew right away that something that made her jump should not live longer than what she dictated. She simply tossed her hand close to the rabbit and turned her head looking bored. The fire from her hand scorched the small rabbit even before it got a chance to run; all that was left was the burn marks of what was the rabbit. "Damn rabbit," She said. She turned and continued walking along the path guided by the light from her hand.

At least the boys were not here to see her jump; she would never hear the end of it. Something about small animals making noise at night bothered her, if she had it her way she would burn down the whole trail, she thought. She had missed Lucas and Vincent already, but she wanted to send them to take care of getting her a room in the town before everything closed. She felt as if her power was drained without having them with her. Vincent the strong, cold, warrior who would do anything for her. And Lucas, the sensible, intelligent one who made her nervous, his touch was enough to ignite her skin, but she knew if she had to he could be eliminated by her powers.

She liked times like this when she could be alone, and not care about what the guys were thinking. She felt as if they three were connected. She knew always what they were thinking, even if she didn't want to. Times alone for her were always good; she can practice magic in peace without being constantly watched by the guys. Vincent had made it very clear that he did not like her using her powers when they were there to take care of everything in her way. She liked using her powers, the more she used it, the stronger it got.

She only needed to get to Vactor but she didn't mind taking a detour. She was always looking for something fun to fight, that is all she has ever wanted. Something challenging, something that she would learn from, she walked just a few minutes until she came to a large opening in the trail. When she got there it was a perfect circle made in the ground with a large stone table in the middle of the area. She lifted her arm to see what was on the table, and knew instantly what this was. Ambush. She knew better than anyone that it is hard to fight someone, when you don't know where they are coming from. She needed to shed light so she can fight.

She brought her hands close to her mouth and whispered. " **Light my way, see my path.**" A ball of light conjured in her hands and she tossed it into the sky, illuminating the opening. She turned her head left and then right and spotted someone walking. Not someone, something, something large, with huge ears and long hair and, only one leather looking wing. Lydia quickly flicked her hand and a whip made of fire was attached to her wrist. She quickly coiled it and launched it at the beast, it was inches away before the beast jumped in the air and landed further back than before.

"You do not belong her witch!" the beast screamed at her. " I belong anywhere I walk onto, it is smart of you to remember that you worthless dirt bag." The beast walked closer to her, " I know very well who you are, my king has told me about you, but things are not always going to be hand delivered to you. Things are changing dear princess, it is wise that you remember that." He ran close to her, and Lydia spun around and threw the whip at the beast and it tied the beast up.

" Now stay there, I will be right back," she laughed, " As if you could get out of that anyways." She knew that the beast would not be able to get out of the trap unless she wanted; she took a glance at the beast as it struggled with the whip and then walked over to the stone table. There was an inscription there in witch tongue. "The times are changing prepare yourself for death witch?" She said. This is getting to be stupid, She thought, I clearly beat this guy, without a sweat. Whatever she thought, she wanted to figure out what kind of beast this was and move on. She walked over to the beast, and knelt down. "What are you?" She said. "I have been alive for 1000years how have I not seen a beast like you before." The beast began to laugh and said, " You read the table, I did not write that you stupid child, and someone much stronger than you created me, he wanted me to be captured. He told me to let you have your victory with me because you wont have many left." He laughed right in her face "You have nerve to laugh at me you wench!? I shall smite you where you lay and remember to tell your master that I am ready to fight anytime!" She raised a hand and called lightning to her hand, when the beast broke out of the whip and grabbed her leg, throwing her to the ground.

How can a simple beast break my trap, she thought. She struggled to get up on her feet when the beast grabbed her by her throat and lifted her into the air. She put her arms on his chest and thought about moving his body, suddenly he goes flying in the air and she falls back to the ground. The beast's body goes flying across the opening into a tree and smashes it in half and stops at the second tree, sitting on the ground with his head down. Lydia focuses on the beast and creates a box made by her telekinesis to prevent it from escaping. The beast wakes up and begins screaming and pounding on the invisible box and Lydia begins to get tired of the nuisance and crushes the beast inside the box.

Lydia is weakened by the force of the beast and threw a ball of fire at the stone table, the table exploded upwards and she laughed and walked past it. She needed to kill and to feed. She continued walking until she came to a small village named Vactor. She walked down the main street hoping for someone to offer her food or a place to rest… Lydia looks up and sees a shadow on the ground instead of the moonlight and looks up. Another beast, except this time it had two wings, and talons the size of knives. The beast spots the girl and flies down and collides with Lydia, throwing her into a building. She gets to her feet and raises a hand, with fire coming out of her hand towards the beast. The beast smashes into the building across from her.

Lydia gets to her feet, and hears screaming in the distance, only to see four more of the beasts attacking the town people. This is why I hate mortals; she thought you couldn't even defend your pathetic life. The beasts have decided to circle all of the towns people to eat them at once, she thought how efficient, but your buddy really pissed me off. To bad for you four I really hate humans and I would have gladly let you kill them but that beast actually hurt me!

"Vincent, Lucas! Kill these things, but do not be seen." Lydia walks up the street to the two main beasts watching the people and she puts her hand in both of their chest, and pulls out their heart. The remaining two beasts run for Lydia, and jump in the air to attack her when two shadows intercept and quickly disembody the beasts. "Thanks," She said to the shadows. Vincent and Lucas arrive with the heads of the beasts in hand and bow in front of her. "My queen" Lucas said, "What shall we do with the bodies?"

He asked, "Get up she said and disappear, leave the bodies alone and drop their heads. I will meet you outside of the town in 20minutes." The boys quickly leave.

Lydia begins to walk away and throws the hearts of the beast down, when a man looking in his 60's runs up and throws a rock at Lydia almost hitting her in the head. She spins on her heel and looks at the man.

"May I help you swine?" She asked.

The man picks up another rock, " You brought those beast her to kill us, what did we do to you? You're a monster!" Lydia began to laugh, "I saved your pathetic life, your welcome. Now if you throw another rock at me I will block it and smash your skull in with it. May I leave?" She turns around and laughs. She begins walking away. The man throws the rock, but Lydia heard him throw it, and raised her hand, stopping it in mid air, and thought about the rock hitting the man's face. She continued walking while hearing the screaming of the town's people around the dead man.

"Have either of you ever seen a beast like those back there? In the last few hundred years I have been thinking that beasts are getting stronger. Or are being trained somehow." Vincent was the first to speak " I have taken notice to that also my queen. At least we have each other to fight with, and defeat all things that stand in our path." He touched her arm and she pulled away. What was he thinking she thought, why would he do that in front of Vincent.

"Is everything alright my queen?" said Vincent. "Of course, Vincent you are doing your job perfectly, thank you for your dedication." Lydia stormed off down the road hoping to see the town shortly.


End file.
